The Mermaid Phantom's Curse
by TheKnuckleDuster876
Summary: Yato and Yukine get cursed after fighting with a mermaid phantom. Now they turn into merpeople whenever they get splashed with water. It's up to Hiyori to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mermaid Phantom's Curse**

 _Yato and Yukine get cursed after fighting with a mermaid phantom. Now they turn into merpeople whenever they get splashed with water. It's up to Hiyori to break the curse._

It was a day like any other at the god of poverty's place. Hiyori was helping out Yukine with a math problem, while Yato was chilling on the roof of the building. The god of war sighed and stared at his silent phone.

 _"It's been four days of nothing now. We need another job."_

Just like an answered prayer, the phone happened to ring in his hands, making Yato jump slightly before excitedly answering the call.

"Fast and reliable, Yato God at your service!"

He furrowed his brow at the request coming from the other side.

"Huh? Really?! Oh no no, it's not a problem at all! We'll be right there!"

He clicked the phone shut and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully in front of the room Hiyori and Yukine were studying in.

"Yukine, we got a phantom slaying job. Let's go."

Yukine didn't bother to hide a groan. "Really? I was just about to finish this problem!" he whined.

Yato ignored his complaining and started off in the direction towards the park, Yukine sighed.

"It's ok Yukine," Hiyori reassured with a smile- "We'll pick up where we left off last time, I always enjoy watching you guys in action. I'll come with you."

Yukine's face lit up at the remark, and he nodded confidently before jumping off to follow Yato with Hiyori's spirit closely behind him.

Little did they know, this was no ordinary phantom-slaying job. It was about to bring a whole slew of problems for the god and his regalia.

* * *

A soft song was heard from the park's lake as what looked to humans to be a mermaid sitting on the rocks by the water. One guy in particular was entranced by the creature's tune and started to wade into the water. He didn't realize, he was about to drown himself by doing so.

"Not so fast!" Yato yelled across the park, flying into the guy and knocking him over. The guy looked confused as he forgot what he was doing. Slowly, he stood up and walked back to the grass.

The mermaid was not pleased her victim was released, a loud screech was heard from the creature as she revealed her true form to the god and regalia. Yato scrunched his face in disgust.

"You're not a real mermaid are you now? Mermaids are supposed to be beautiful, serene women with lovely breast and a soothing voice." he taunted as he imagined the naked ladies in a lagoon.

Hiyori's voice quickly stopped his daydreaming of such things. "Yato! Look out!"

The grotesque water creature lunged towards the god and Yato barely escaped her grasp by jumping out of the way not a second too late.

"Come! Sekki" he called to his regalia.

Yukine standing near them transformed into Yato's weapon, His form swiftly changed shape into the sword Yato was now holding.

 _"This is the Land of the Rising Sun! Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god Yato! I now lay thee waste with the Sekki, and expel thy vast defilement!"_

Yukine in the sword got ready to slay the monster before him with the guidence of Yato's hand.

However, this phantom wasn't going to go out so easily. In a defensive response to the slashing regalia, it made sure to spit out a ton of blighted water at them.

Yukine and Yato hissed and moved back a bit as the splashes of water burned at their flesh. Distracting them enough for the phantom to smirk and attack again.

The mer-phantom quickly devoured Yato's sword and bit up to his forearm. Yato screamed a bit in pain as Yukine was doing his best to stay sharp within the creature's mouth.

"Yato! Don't you let go of me!" Yukine thought as he felt he was in a struggle to keep the sword from being sucked down into the belly of the beast.

Yato only looked up angrily at the mer and did what he knew he had to in order to defeat it. He smirked slightly as he slashed the blade upwards in it's mouth.

 _"Rend!"_ he chanted as he sliced vertically through the phantom's face and head.

The creature's green blood splattered all over the place just before imploding into its own death.

Yato smiled in victory. "Good job, Yukine. Revert." he permitted. The sword changed back into the short blonde boy soon standing next to him. Yato hissed in pain at the blight that was all over his arm, but he cringed when he saw how much it got on Yukine.

"Yato! Yukine!" Hiyori cried out in alarm. She ran over to them to check on them but made sure not to touch them as she knew the blight would get on her too if she wasn't careful.

"It's alright." Yukine assured her, "we just need to be cleansed, then we'll be good as new- right Yato?"

Yato smiled at his optimism. "Right. Come on, let's go."

When they got back to Kofuku's place, Yato allowed Yukine to go to the bath first, as he had it much worse than him. Yukine sighed in relief when he knew he could finally get fid of this searing burning pain his skin was in.

He drew the holy water bath and took off his clothing, lightly stepping into the warm water of the tub.

The moment he sat down, he closed his eyes and leaned back, He felt a great sense of relief as the discolored parts of his skin were slowly being healed.

However, as soon as it was all gone- he felt a tingling in his legs. He opened his eyes and looked up when he noticed something felt off. That's when his eyes went wide and he screamed bloody murder that could be heard from miles away.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Yato and Hiyori both shot their heads up when they heard him from the bathroom.

"Yukine!" Yato cried in alarm. Seeming like it might be danger, Yato quickly shot up and ran into the bathroom to check what was going on. He slammed the sliding door completely open. But the moment he saw Yukine, his eyes widened in shock.

Yukine was sitting in the bathtub, but in place of his legs was a green fishtail. Scales shimmered in the water and fins hung over the side of the tub. Yukine had a look of horror on his face as he could not believe what was happening.

'Yu-yukine?" Hiyori breathed behind Yato.

Yukine finally found his voice enough to vocalize his freak out.

"Y-yato! What's going on!? Wh-why am I suddenly like this? This has to be a nightmare, please get me out! Get me out!" Yukine started flapping his tail against the tub anxiously, thus splashing a ton of water all over the place.

Yato blinked out of his shock and tried to calm Yukine down before he caused more damage to Kofuku's bathroom.

"Yukine, it's ok! Calm down! You have to cal…arugh!"

Yato was cut off as he slipped on the wet floor and fell straight into the tub with a splash. Before he knew it, his legs tingled as well and he heard ripping of clothing behind him.

"Y-yato!" Hiyori said in shock.

Yato sat up in the water and knew something didn't feel right with his own legs, he looked behind him and gasped when he found that his legs were now a blue fish tail as well.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Yukine shrieked, trying to make room for Yato's new fins as he scooted back towards the edge of the tub.

"It must've been that phantom." Yato muttered in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: Just casting this fishing net and seeing if I get any bites. Get it? Fishnet? LOL Oh, never-mind! XD**

 **If you like merpeople and enjoyed Noragami, you'll love this story I believe? ^^**

 **Read and review PLZ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 ** _"What do you mean we're cursed?!"_**

Yukine exclaimed loudly as he desperately tried to make sense of the idea that his legs turned into a green fishtail. The regalia was able to climb out of the tub and flopped unceremoniously onto the large bathroom floor with a grunt and wet slap of fins on the cold tile.

"Just as I said." Yato explained, he himself attempting to push himself out of the tub as well, but it proved to be a little slippery and he ended up losing his balance a few times before getting a good grip on the edge and rolling himself onto the floor next to Yukine.

"That phantom we slayed earlier, wasn't any ordinary phantom. It must've been a mermaid's lost spirit."

"But mermaid's aren't real!" Hiyori blurted out behind them as she knelt to their level.

Yato and Yukine couldn't help but raise a brow at her.

"If mermaid's aren't real, then I guess gods and regalia's aren't either are they?" Yato couldn't help but state sarcastically. "I would've thought you would've believed in anything by now after meeting us." he teased.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Hiyori realized. Then a lightbulb went off in her head-

"So wait, if mermaids are real, does that mean that things like and santa claus and the easter bunny are too?" She smiled with twinkles of hope in her eyes.

Yukine couldn't help but stare "I don't think either of those two things have ever been real Hiyori." the blonde said so bluntly that it deflated her excited expression.

 **"What!?"** Yato yelled and quickly dragged himself over, completely ignoring and even forgetting that he was carrying the dead weight of a blue fishtail behind him. The mer-god tackled Yukine with tears of disappointment in his eyes and grabbed Yukine in a strong grip by the shoulders. "Santa claus and the Easter Bunny aren't real?! But, but! That can't be true! Tell him it's not true Hiyori!"

"Ugh! Get off of me Yato!" Yukine said dazed through Yato shaking his torso backwards and forwards.

In the middle of Yato's outburst, Yukine slapped him away with his tail, accidentally pushing him with such force that it made the mer-god slide backwards across the wet tile and bump his head against the toilet with a loud and painful clang.

Both Hiyori Yukine cringed at the sound. Yato's hands flew to the back of his head and he hissed before making sure to let out a few shouts of pain.

"Owwwww! Ow! ow! ow! ow!"

"Uhh, sorry Yato! I didn't mean to!" Yukine nervously tried to say over Yato's yells.

When Yato was finally done cursing due to his aching head, he glared at Yukine.

In his own instinctual reaction, Yato angrily lifted his own blue tail and slapped it so hard agains the tile that it seemed to vibrate the whole place and left a crack in the floor.

"You should be more careful with that thing!" he growled, completely oblivious to what he just did to the bathroom floor.

Yukine blinked. "Look who's talking." He muttered.

"You guys won't be stuck like this forever will you?" Hiyori couldn't help but ask with worry.

Yato and Yukine looked up with almost the same amount of anxiety in their expressions.

"I…Honestly don't know." Yato admitted.

Yukine's eyes widened at that statement. "What do you mean you don't know?! If you haven't noticed, We can't walk like this, let alone do our jobs!" Yukine gestured to his lowered half. "How are we gonna do anything now with these things!"

Despite Yukine being right, Yato tried to remain calm and already thought of a possible solution to this huge problem.

"I- I think we might change back if we dry off?"

"You _think_?" Yukine groaned out.

"It's worth a shot." Hiyori agreed and handed them some towels.

Yukine snatched the soft towel from her hands and began rubbing himself and his tail dry. The material felt strange on his newfound scales, but he rubbed frantically hoping and praying that it would work. He soon found that the fins were quite sensitive, so he had to be a lot more gentle in getting all the water off of those. Yato felt and did the same with his towel, but he stopped for a second when he glanced at Hiyori and realized a small detail in their plan to change back.

"Yukine, if this works- won't we be…."

The sudden sound of bubbling followed by a pop interrupted his sentence and a cloud of green vapor filled the bathroom for a second. Hiyori coughed a bit and waved some of the strange steam away from her eyes. That's when she saw Yukine's form stand up in the cloud. When the fog cleared, Hiyori's eyes widened and she let out a squeal, turning red as a beet and turning to run out the door.

Yukine sighed in relief when the fishtail change back into his legs, but he very soon realized that he was completely naked in front of Hiyori just now and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He quickly tried to cover himself with the towel he just had in his hand.

Before Yukine could even react further, a familiar bubbling sound and pop of blue vapor came from where Yato was, Yato stood up on his own two legs with the towel already wrapped around his waist as soon as it cleared. The god frowned when he realized his favorite pants were now in shreds as well from the recent transformation.

"Well, good news and bad news Hiyori!" Yato called from the bathroom.

"Good news, is that we changed back! Bad news is that we'll be naked if it happens again."

Hiyori was standing nervously outside the bathroom door with her hands in her blushing face.

"Y-yeah. I kinda got that." she stammered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _A/N- Will be adding more soon! Thanks to those who have been interested & reading so far! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're home!" Kofuku cheerily called from downstairs. Behind the cute looking pink haired god of poverty, her strong regalia Daikoku was carrying in a bunch of groceries and supplies for the shop in both hands.

"Oh, welcome back!" Hiyori said as she appeared into the main foyer. "How was the market today? Is there anything I can help you guys carry?" she offered.

"Nah, Daikoku's got it all- and it was super busy today! There were long lines because it happened to be clearance day everywhere and all the registers suddenly stopped working right after we checked out. It was so strange!"

"No, it was because you were there sweetie. Don't you remember that you bring misfortune everywhere you go?" Daikoku remarked sourly putting things away in the kitchen.

Hiyori laughed. "Speaking of misfortune, I gotta tell you of something that's happened to Yato and Yukine today…."

Before she could continue, Yato poked his head into the living area.

"Oi! Hiyori! I don't think these are gonna work. I look like a street thug in these"

Yato shuffled in wearing a pair of oversized trousers on his small waist. Daikoku recognized the clothing Yato was wearing and raised a brow.

"Aren't those my pants?" He asked angrily. "What in gods name are you doing wearing my pants!?"

"Oh! Hey Daikoku, uhh I kinda tore up my pair so I need to borrow yours." Yato explained with haste.

"Tore up your pants? How the heck did that happen?" the burly regalia questioned skeptically.

"I…Uhhh." Yato paused trying to think of a good excuse without telling them what actually happened.

At that moment Yukine came into the room with a quick reason before too many questions were asked.

"We had a fight with a phantom earlier today, it shredded most his clothes." the blonde spoke up glancing at Yato and Hiyori. He hoped that his mostly-true reason would be enough to suffice for an explanation.

Daikoku's hard expression softened a bit. "Well, I want those back and in one piece when you're done with them Yato." he remarked sternly.

"Yes sir." Yato sighed back in relief.

"Hey Yato! Where are your torn up pair? I can help repair them if you like!" Kofuku offered.

"That would be awesome Kofuku! They're next to the bathroom." he pointed.

As Kofuku got up to retrieve the shredded slacks, Hiyori remembered what Yato recently did to the bathroom floor, and decided it was best to get out of there now before it was going to be seen.

"Oh hey! Yukine, Yato! I just remembered we gotta be somewhere! Lets not be late." Before either could even react, she grabbed both god and regalia and quickly shoved them out the door. Unfortunately she was completely unaware that she switched to her spirit form while doing so. Leaving her body asleep at the table as they left.

Once outside, The three winced as they heard a loud high pitched shriek coming from Kofuku's voice.

 **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM!?"**

"Way to go Yato, She's definitely not happy" Yukine stated as they picked up their pace.

"Umm, why can't we just tell them the truth?" Hiyori asked confused once they finally a few blocks away from the shop.

Yato stifled a nervous laugh- "Are you kidding? We'll be the laughing stock of the entire realm of gods if they knew we were cursed like this. Kofuku loves to gossip too, she wouldn't keep quiet about it."

"Yeah and….It's embarrassing." Yukine muttered blushing a bit.

"What? No it's not- I think it'd be awesome to be a mermaid! I would always pretend to be one in the pool when I was a little girl. You guys don't know what you're missing." Hiyori said still not getting exactly why they were so embarrassed to have to have a fishtail from the waist down.

"You don't get it….It's kind of emasculating for us." Yato countered glancing away.

Hiyori laughed at that. "Really guys? Is that what you're worried about?" she chuckled even more.

"I think you guys are making a bigger deal out of it than it really is. Besides- I saw the strength of those tails when you had them. It might be a useful asset in a battle if you think about it."

"How the heck do you think could we battle like that?" Yukine couldn't help but question out loud.

"Well, not on land of course- but I'm sure it'll be a great advantage in the water." Hiyori answered.

Just moments after she said that, the booming sound of a distant ship horn from the nearby coast caught their attention.

The trio looked towards the direction of the water and their eyes widened at the sight of a gigantic phantom looming over the ship as it was heading straight for the rocky shore.

"Oh no, it looks like it's gonna crash into the rocks!" Yukine shouted worriedly.

Yato's eyes narrowed. He could clearly tell that everyone on that ship was being controlled by that water-phantom-who's goal was to cause harm and misery to the ship's cargo and crew. The stray god gave out a sigh and then straightened up in confidence.

"Alright Hiyori, wanna make a bet on it?"

* * *

A/N- Thanks for the reviews and reads! Keep them coming for more! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yato! Wait up!" Yukine called after his master as he was racing towards the docks.

Yato ignored the blonde's calls and the stray god started taking off his clothing as he was getting closer to the water. Hiyori's free spirit was hovering behind and she ended up dodging Yato's underwear flying into her face.

"Yato!" she exclaimed trying not to look as he was wearing nothing but his signature blue scarf now.

Without any thought, Yato quickly dove into the cool water of the ocean. Despite that he said to Hiyori earlier that he felt having a fishtail instead of legs was emasculating, he couldn't help but feel a good rush in diving into that water and transforming into a mer-god. Once he was submerged, his legs tingled a bit and swirls of bubbles surrounded them to float away and reveal a scaly blue tail with fins and all. Yato subconsciously took in a big breath of the water thus discovering that he could breathe under the surface. With albeit of clumsiness in kicking his new appendage- he swam to the surface to call for his regalia.

He popped his head up from under the waves to find Yukine standing at the edge of the dock, fully clothed and looking apprehensively at the water.

"Coming Yukine?" the mer-god inquired floating just a few feet away.

"Uhh, actually- I don't know… What good would I be as a weapon to you in the water like that? Would I even be able to change into weapon form when wet?"

Yato paused for a moment, then smirked as he had an idea.

"Only one way to find out."

Before Yukine could even react- Yato turned away from him and dove under- purposely flicking his tail upwards and splashing a huge wave of water into the air and on to his regalia. Yukine's eyes widened and he threw his arms up in a natural reaction to the wall of water coming towards him- not like it would actually shield him from it. Before he knew it- he was knocked backwards off his feet and his legs tingled. The sound of a bubbling and pop followed by his pants ripping to shreds arose to a bright green tail and fins sprawled out on the dock.

"Yato!" Yukine grumbled as he could hear Yato laughing next to him. He didn't find it funny that his clothing was now ruined. Sighing, he went ahead and took off his soaked green coat and white t-shirt to prevent those from getting any more damage.

"Guys, the ship!" Hiyori reminded them,

"Oh, right." Yato said finally done with his laughing at Yukine.

"Come, Sekki!" Yato called.

At that moment, Yukine's mer-form lying on the docks glowed bright blue and he shot into Yato's hand and took shape as a weapon. Yato looked surprised as he transformed and took shape. Normally, Yukine's weaponry would be a long sword, but he instead transformed into a lengthy silver trident.

"Huh, that's new." They both happened to say said outloud.

The ships horn caught their attention again as it was now dangerously close to the rocks.

"Let's go!" Yato said with confidence.

In the blink of an eye, the mer-god and regalia found themselves on the side of the ship's hull. The giant Phantom was still above it luring it to the rocks.

The mer-god halted in the waves as he heard a familiar voice from above.

"Kazuma, lock on target"

Quickly swimming to the rocks, he hid himself behind them as he looked up and saw the one God of war, he definitely did not want to see right now.

"Bishamon." he gritted his teeth.

Bishamon thankfully did not see Yato or Yukine in the waves as she was far too preoccupied with the phantom. She fired her two gun regalia's at the beast, but it proved not to do much damage- nor keep it from doing what it wanted to do to the ship. She reloaded and fired again but this only made it angry at her.

The creature lurched a long tentacle towards her and before she realized, she was trapped within its grasp. It squeezed her so hard that she dropped Karuha and Kazuha. The regalia's fell hard onto the rocks and immediately reverted into human forms upon impact. That drop left them unconscious.

"Karuha! Kazuha!" Bishamon gasped out in worry.

The creature curled another tentacle around her neck as if to silence her.

Her face was beginning to grow red as she gasped for air, her vision blurred as it was squeezing her tighter and tighter. Her body suddenly grew weak and limp its grasp and her hearing became garbled.

With not a moment to lose- Yato dove down deep and swiftly turned around, pumping his tail harder and harder through the currents. He breached the surface pointing Yukine's trident form straight upwards, leaping higher and higher into the air.

 _"_ _"This is the Land of the Rising Sun! Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god Yato! I now lay thee waste with the Sekki, and expel thy vast defilement!"_

The mer-god chanted while flying straight up into the air, powering up the regalia just before it made contact piercing straight through the phantom's core.

" _Rend!"_

The phantom lurched and exploded from the inside out. Immediately launching a breathless Bishamon into the sea as it disappeared.

The blonde god of war was flung back into the waves and began to sink into the abyss. The last bit of breath in her was expelled as her back hit the water. She cracked an eye open as she was no longer able to breathe, watching the outline of sun above grow smaller and smaller as she sunk.

An underwater splash nearby was heard and she swore she saw a stunning figure she could not seem to recognize with a fishtail reaching out to her.

 _"He's…so beautiful."_ she thought just as her conscious drifted into darkness.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for the reads and reviews! I'm happy to hear some people are enjoying this! :D


End file.
